


What's New Pussy Cat

by Kariki



Series: Detroit: Become Human Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids learning how to human, Cats, Fluff, Gen, I tried to think of a better title but then I didn't want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariki/pseuds/Kariki
Summary: Connor finds a cat





	What's New Pussy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for: Connor definetly walks around feeding all the stray cats in the area and acting as a heat pad 
> 
> (Not sure if this was meant to be a prompt or a comment on a post I made but I took it as a prompt)

The stray tabby cat was curled up in a box behind the police station. It was scraggly, underweight, and had crust from an eye infection caked around one green eye. It looked up at Connor as he walked by and gave a rough, pathetic sounding meow.

A twinge went through his thirium pump and, while in the convenience store to get Hank some medication for a headache, he bought a bag of cat food as well.

He poured the cat a decent sized helping into a discarded paper plate and the cat jumped in eagerly, devouring the offered food at a rate that was alarming. 

It made him feel... happy, to see the cat eat something he had given it.

He reached out to pet the small animal.

“The fuck happened to your hand?” Hank asked as Connor handed him the pain medication.

Connor looked at the thin lines on the back of his hand, still oozing a bit of blue blood.

“I tried to pet a cat,” he said, frowning at the lines, the sting of betrayal still fresh in his mind. “It objected to the action.”

Hank huffed a small laugh as he downed two of the pills.

“Yeah, cats are little demons like that.”

“I had brought it food and it seemed to like it...”

“Cats are weird like that. They only like you if they like you and they don’t like much of anything.”

Connor sat down at his desk, staring at the claw marks on his hand, and considered his options.

*

The cat, a female as he found out after scanning it, was still there the next day. Her head perked up as Connor approached with the bag of food. She meowed in excitement as Connor knelt down to feed it. She started eating as soon as the dry food hit the plate, sticking her head under the flow of food without a care.

Connor rolled the top of the bag down to keep the food safely inside and just watched as the cat ate. Every few seconds, the cat would glance up at him, watching him watching her. Connor slowly offered his hand but the motion caused the cat to freeze and stare up at him, distrust clear in her body language.

He frowned and left his hand hanging in the air, not moving closer but not retreating. Slowly, the cat turned back to the food, still eyeing the android in open suspicion.

Once the cat was finished eating, she darted away, wedging herself behind a trashcan, out of reach of any questing hands.

Connor frowned after her for a moment before picking up the bag of food and retreating back inside the station.

*

Connor continued this routine for several days. Each day, he would hold out his hand to the cat as she ate and, slowly, the cat grew less afraid of him. She would sniff his fingers for a moment before returning to her food.

Today, the cat rubbed herself against his leg as he was getting the food ready, meowing eagerly.

As she ate, Connor slowly reached out and touched the fur of her back. The cat looked up at him, freezing in place, before slowly going back to eating, choosing to ignore the fingers attempt to pet her.

Connor smiled and ran his fingers down her spine before taking his hand away. 

A little bit at time.

He moved a few feet away and sat down on the dirty pavement to watch his new friend.

* 

Taking the tabby to the vet was a complicated process, mostly because the cat did not want to go to the vet. Connor had hoped that, with their building trust, she would be more compliant with uncomfortable situations, but he was wrong.

Luckily, the only major problem with her had been the eye infection. Unluckily, the treatment was eye drops and the cat seemed to dislike them.

“Looked like that cat beat your ass,” Hank laughed as Connor set down across from him. Cat hair still clung to him, his suit was ripped in several places, and there were scratches all along his hands and arms as well as a few on his face.

“She is... very stubborn,” Connor commented, grabbing a few tissues he had started to keep on his desk to mop up the blood.

The medication had to be administered for ten days, twice a day.

Perhaps he could increase the feeding schedule as a kind of reward?

*

By the fifth day, the tabby had accepted her fate. Now, she only growled menacingly as Connor pulled her into his lap to smear the medicine on her eyelids.

To Connor’s surprise, by the seventh day, she didn’t sprint away from him as soon as she was released. By the tenth, she willingly sat in his lap after the medication had been applied, only leaving when food was set out for her.

This came with an entirely new problem.

“I have to go to work now,” he told the cat calmly, picking her up and setting her aside. As soon as he released her, she jumped back into his lap. He picked her up again. “Please. I need to work.” She jumped back into his lap, this time giving him a glare.

Connor’s LED spun yellow for a moment as he processed this new predicament.

“Very well,” he said, scooping the cat up and climbing to his feet with her in his arms. 

She purred loudly, turning so her head rested on his shoulder.

Connor carefully opened the back door to the station but as soon as he tried to take a step in side, the cat’s ears perked up. She looked around, her body tensing in his arms, and, with a yowl, jumped up onto Connor’s shoulder then vaulting off his back, running back to the alleyway.

Connor stared after her for a moment, ignoring the new tear in his jacket.

Cats were confusing.

* 

“Did you name the fleabag yet?” Hank asked, watching as Connor ducked under his desk to fetch the bag of cat food. It was feeding time.

“She doesn’t have fleas,” Connor said, straightening up. “The vet gave her medication to get rid of them.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Did you name the flea-less fleabag yet?”

Connor frowned and shook his head. “I was under the impression that one only named animals they kept as pets.”

“Usually,” Hank agreed, sardonic. “You saying this cat isn’t your pet?”

“She does not live with me,” Connor said, after a moment of thought. “But, I admit, she is under my care. Is that enough to warrant naming her?”

“Shit, why not,” Hank shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “Better than calling it The Cat.”

“What should I name her then?”

“Fuck if I know! Use your imagination,” Hank turned back to his computer. “It’s your fucking cat.”

*

 

“Jesus Fucking Christ, Connor,” Hank groaned, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You can’t name the cat Cat.”

“But it’s the name she’s become used to...?”

Hank sighed.

*

A month passed without a sign of Cat. The first few days she didn’t appear, he didn’t worry about it too much. She was an outside cat and, from what he understood of them, they tended to wander. Perhaps she had grown bored with the alley outside of the police station?

As a week passed without a sign from her, Connor suspected something might have happened to her.

As the second week came about, he was certain of it.

The third week, Hank commented on it.

“These things happen, Connor,” he said, patting Connor’s shoulder. “She might just be off whoring around for all you know.”

“Hank, I do not think cats can receive currency for – ” 

“I meant cats will disappear for a while only to come back,” Hank rolled his eyes. “You know damn well I wasn’t being literal.”

Connor smiled slightly but he wasn’t feeling up to smiling much more than that.

“Perhaps she’ll come back soon...”

*

It was two months since he last saw Cat before he saw her again. He had gotten into the habit of retreating to the back alley whenever he needed a moment to himself and, though there was no cat to keep him company anymore, he had continued the habit.

As he stepped out, the small tabby, skinny once again, came trotting down the alley toward him, meowing happily.

“Cat!” Connor smiled, kneeling down to offer his hand to her. Cat nudged it with her head, rubbing her ears against his palm until he got the hint. “I was worried about you.”

She gave him a purring meow and turned back down the alleyway, trotting a few yards before stopping to look at him over her shoulder.

Connor watched her for a moment, processing. Finally, he stood up to follow her.

*

“Absolutely fucking not!” Hank growled, staring down into the box in Connor’s arms. The familiar tabby cat was curled up inside and, squirming at her stomach, were five smaller tabbies in various shades of gray and orange.

“But Hank,” Connor said, holding the box close and secure to his chest, “they’re very small. Look how small they are, Hank!”

Connor had looked up ways to convince people to take in pets they might not want. Guilt was one of the ways as well as an emphasis on the cuteness of the animal. Small things were cute.

“They’re just babies!” Babies were also cute.

Hank ran a hand over his face.

“They’re little monsters is what they are,” he growled. “Besides, Sumo might not like them.”

“I have seen many videos and images of cats and St. Bernards. The more common problems occur when the new animal is not introduced properly. Seeing as Sumo is a smart dog, I see no reason why the problem would be on his part. It is possible that Cat, having lived outside for an unknown amount of time, might be wary of – ”

“Yeah, yeah, I fucking get it,” Hank waved a hand, stopping Connor’s prepared speech. “Just... Just put them in the bathroom or something and we’ll figure it out in the damn morning.”

Connor grinned. “Thank you, Hank.”

Connor slipped past the older human and made his way to the bathroom, pausing only to let Sumo sniff the bottom of the box – it was important Sumo know there was other creatures in the house. He closed the bathroom door behind him and sat down with the box nestled in his lap. 

“He’s a bit on the grouchy side,” he told her softly, careful not to disturb the kittens, “but I’m sure he’ll grow to like you in time.”

Cat blinked up at him, a constant purring rumbling from her tiny body, content with her new home and family.


End file.
